


E M I S S A R Y

by AdorkableNerd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Marvel - Freeform, ma première histoire, mcu - Freeform, omg
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableNerd/pseuds/AdorkableNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assassin. Sujet. Humaine?</p><p>Sasha, sujet depuis plus d’une décennie d’HYDRA doté d’un don dès plus puissance et dangereux; le pouvoir de controlé le temps et la mémoire. Tueuse et compagne de l’assassin de légende; Le soldat de l’hiver, aucune de ses victimes ne lui a jamais échappé. Enfin presque.</p><p>Infiltré au Shield, sous le nom de Molly Woods, elle devra accomplir une mission à première vue bien simple qui malheureusement tournera au drame et changera à tous jamais l’avenir d’une certaine personne et peut-être même…du monde.</p><p>*** Histoire disponible sur Wattpad ( Psyche_XII ) ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Voici enfin ma première histoire qui sera développé sur trois autres petits chapitres. J’espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi Sasha et l’histoire que j’ai écrite l’été passé. J’ai longuement hésité à publier le texte, mais qui ne risque rien, n’a rien! 
> 
> N’hésitez pas à me laisser quelques commentaires , j’adorerais connaître vos avis! 
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction

Emissary  
Introduction

 

«Un jour je me sauverai moi-même. »

______

 

EMISSARY - (em-uh-sair-ee) - nom

Un agent envoyé dans une mission de nature secrète; un espion.

_____

i.Statut de l’histoire; Terminée.  
ii.Histoire inspirée du film Capitaine America; Le Soldat De l’Hiver.  
iii.Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas sauf Sasha.  
iv.Cover par Dramatically_AWriter. Image/Gifs trouvés sur Google / We heart it et Pinterest; Crédit à leurs créateurs.

_____

Soundtrack:

Dressed in black-Sia . Crier tout bas-Coeur de pirate . What kind of man-Florence + The Machine . Trouble-Halsey . Shadow Preachers-Zella Day .  
Absence of affection-Rob Thomas . Big girls cry- Sia . Ghost-Halsey .  
Compass-Zella Day .

_____

x. Voici ma première histoire publiée sur Wattpad. N’hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des commentaires!  
xi. Suite prévue! Elle sera publiée dès le 13 octobre.  
xii. Le plus important; bonne lecture! :-)


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

Emissary

Prologue:

 

« Tu changeras le monde à tout jamais.. »

 

Je regardais le blondinet aux aires théâtrales, tout en tentant maladroitement de gratter ma main droite. La prise du garde devenue encore plus douloureuse sur mon avant-bras, je soupirais mentalement et remuais mes doigts légèrement essayant de faire disparaître cette sensation de fourmillement désagréable, qui était provoquée par les menottes magnétiques extrêmement étroites qui attiraient mes poignets l'un vers l'autre.

Je fixai somnolente un des boutons de la chemise de l'homme, sachant pertinemment chaque mot qui sortiraient de sa bouche dans les prochaines minutes. Je savais inconsciemment prévoit des choses, je n'étais point capable de mettre le doigt sur la source exacte de ce « don», mais celui-ci m'était quasiment inné. Ce quinquagénaire semblait toujours croire, après toutes ces années, qu'un simple discours de propagande pourrait m'amadouer, j'en avais trop vu et trop oublié pour me laisser porter par quelques mots bien choisis.

-Soldat ? Dit-il calmement, je soulevai mon regard vers lui.  
-Je ne lui laisserais aucune chance, monsieur. Répondis-je machinalement restant de marbre, étrangement peu impressionnée par son attitude dominante. Pierce ne dit point un mot, analysant mes traits pâles. Je contrôlai minutieusement chacune de mes inspirations et expirations de mon organisme stagnant. Je maudissais intérieurement tout ce que cet homme m'avait fait, je ne me souvenais que de brefs détails des dernières années, mais les sensations et ces émotions dérangeantes semblaient encore me hanter. Je savais qu'elles ne disparaîtraient pas. Malgré tout, un être bien spécial parsemait mes pensées depuis quelques jours, un brunet aux yeux d'une pureté et d'une tristesse infinie. Ce soldat au nom inconnu, semblait me reconnaître, mais rien de plus. Si au moins, je pourrai réussir à me remémorer son prénom..

-Démérite ? Dit-il en faisant craquer ses doigts près de mon visage. Je déglutis difficilement. Pierce saisi d'une main le côté de mon visage férocement m'obligeant ainsi à le regarder. Les paupières lourdes, je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois. Un manque cruel de sommeil voilà ce qui décrivait le mieux mon problème, ils ne m'avaient permis que de dormir près de quatre heures chaque nuit depuis un mois ou peut-être deux, enfermer dans ces salles sombres je n'arrivais point à distinguer le jour de la nuit. Une punition pour ton désir de liberté et ton manque de contrôle, m'avait-il dit chaque jour en me réveillant avec un seau d'eau glacée.

-Laisser la se dégourdir un peu avec l'autre. L'homme s'éloigna de ma personne insignifiante, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

Le garde me traîna violemment à l'extérieur de la pièce, me faisant presque tomber sur le sol. J'entendis quelques craquements désapprobateurs provenant de mon dos où semblait être dissimulé, sous ma peau, quelques choses d'effroyables et bien trop puissant. J'essayai de suivre son rythme effréné, maladroitement, en le laissant me traîner comme un simple objet. Encore une autre bataille stupide, encore des murmures perdus dans cette pièce, comme mes quelques jours loin de ces gens me manquaient terriblement. Je tuai pour un groupe de faux-Dieu nommé Hydra qui semblait être extrêmement amusé en me voyant me battre avec l'homme au bras en métal. Ce monde était si absurde.

Avant même d'avoir pris totalement conscience de ce qui se passai, je rencontrai cette paire d'iris dévoreuses d'âmes. Un cliquetis singulier me fit prendre notion de la gravité de ma situation. J'humai l'aire poisseuse de la salle rectangulaire, au mur recouvert de carrelages blancs, avant de fusilier du regard l'homme aux cheveux mi-long, immobile devant moi. Je secouais rapidement mes mains maintenant dispenser des menottes et retirai ma paire de souliers blancs trop petites pour moi. Je fis glisser silencieusement, mon pied nu couvert d'ecchymoses bleutés, sur ce sol froid et humide. Je resserrai les cordons du pantalon grisâtre que je portai, l'homme à la stature imposante n'émit point un son semblant observer chacun de mes mouvements, relevai mon regard vers les quelques spectateurs, situé près de l'entrée, ceux-ci ne m'offrir qu'un vif hochement de tête. Je détournais mon attention vers le soldat, étrangement docile. Il m'accorda un coup d'œil remplit d'appréhensions, je déglutit nerveusement et m'avançai de quelques pas dans sa direction.

J'allai, par tous les moyens possibles, m'affranchir de cet enfer qu'était ma réalité, enfin j'essaierai.

Je serrai mes poings et débutai ma parade d'attaque en observant ces gestes pratiquement identiques aux miens. Il initia le combat en tentant de m'assaillir un coup de poing, je l'évitai agilement. Plonger dans mes pensées, j'ignorai les chuchotements me concernant moi et mon partenaire. Je continuai à esquiver chaque coup et embûches sans difficulté, semblant presque synchronisée avec lui. Le souffle court, j'agrippai sans hésitation une touffe de ses cheveux et le tirai vers l'arrière, le soldat grogna de frustration. Je lui décrochai un coup de pied derrière son genou. Quelques gouttes de sueurs collantes coulèrent sur mes tempes. J'exhalais longuement, le brunet m'accordant un regard exténué, en se relevant, semblant tirailler lui aussi par de vieux souvenirs ou qui sait des pensées fugaces à mon sujet, peut-être connaissait-il mon nom.

Tristement, ce combat venait simplement de commencer, comme tout ce que j'allais devoir affronter dans les prochains mois. C'était durant ces moments d'agonies et de lassitude que nous apprenions nos chances de survie.

 

Un jour, peut-être serais-je libre.

Un jour, je me sauverai moi-même.

 

Point de vue du Soldat:

 

À chaque fois qu'elle se battait, cette femme à la chevelure ébène et aux regards glacials, semblait être perdues dans ces pensées désordonnées, essayant de vaincre ses propres démons. Débordant de souvenirs troués, je ne pouvais que me remémorer un détail bien important à propos de cette mystérieuse tueuse dotée de drôles de capacités, qui ne semblait que m'envoûter davantage chaque minute passer en sa compagnie;

Elle se prénommait Sasha.


	3. Partie 1: Chance et chute fatale

Emissary  
Chapitre 1

Chance et chute fatale

 

Tu n’es qu’un monstre!

 

Tout est de ta faute!

 

 

Tu as maintenant leurs morts sur ta conscience!

 

Tes sentiments seront tes pires ennemis dans ce monde.

 

 

Tu n’es rien pour nous.

 

  
Tu n’es qu’un autre cobaye parmi tant d’autres.

 

Oublie, maintenant.

 

Oublie.

 

J’ouvrai brusquement mes paupières et cherchais mon souffle pendant quelques instants. Je regardai le plafond de ma chambre et essayais de reprendre mes esprits. Mes nuits n’étaient pas de tout repos, car j’était hanter par des visions et de vieux souvenirs périmés qui m’empêcher trouver le sommeil. Je me redressais sur mon lit et regardai autour de moi, la pièce était sombre et je ne pus apercevoir, par ma fenêtre que quelques rayons de lumière venant des premières lueurs du jour. Je décidai enfin de me lever puis pris ma tenue de combat ainsi que tous ce qui allait avec, car je savais déjà que la journée qui m’attendait serait plutôt «chargé».

 

J’enfilais une veste puis saisie mon téléphone et regardai l’heure; 8: 32. Toujours aussi à l’heure. Me dis-je intérieurement. Mon téléphone vibra sans grande surprise à 8:33 comme à chaque matin. Je répondis au message puis immédiatement après reçu mentalement quelques informations concernent ma journée. La journée serait rude, c’était bien vrai. Ces informations ne venaient pas d’eux, mais de moi. Eux, étaient ceux qui m’avaient donné une raison d’avoir ce don. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, voilà un dicton très populaire, disons que je ne prends pas à la légère cette simple phrase, je préviens en empêchant l’évènement ou mieux en le modifiant. Personne n’a malheureusement notion de ce que je fais, ils oublient avant même d’avoir eu conscience de ma présence. 

Je soupirai, attachaient mes cheveux en queue de cheval et quittais mon appartement. Après quelques longues minutes en voiture, je fus enfin arrivée au bâtiment principal du SHIELD. L’ambiance de l’endroit était plutôt tendue et maussade. J’avais appris la nouvelle, ce matin, le directeur Fury avait été assassiné, notre atout avait bien fait son travail. Cet atout était mon coéquipier de longue date, notre relation était aussi plutôt unique, nous nous connaissions sans nous connaître, il ne parlait que très rarement hors pour me dire de me tenir derrière lui ou de le prévenir des positions des assaillants. J’étais toujours sous sa protection, disons que j’étais l’autre atout. J’entrais dans l’immense bâtiment et m’aperçu que les employés du SHIELD semblaient se partager déjà entre eux les rumeurs sur la mort de Fury.

Je ne fis comme si de rien n’était puis appuyée sur le bouton d’ascenseur. Grâce à cet homme j’avais réussi à obtenir un poste dans l’équipe du Strike, me permettant d’avoir à l’oeil Capitaine America. Pierce était l’un des seuls à savoir ma vraie identité. Les portes de celui-ci s’ouvrirent enfin et j’entrai dans l’ascenseur, je montais jusqu’à l’étage du bureau de Pierce et profitai durant la montée du paysage s’offrant à moi grâce au grande vitre de l’ascenseur. Je me retrouvais plongée dans mes penser pendant plusieurs minutes, depuis quelque temps de nombreuses questions n’arrêtaient pas de tournoyer dans ma tête, avais-je vraiment fait le bon choix? Étais-je réellement prête à affronter le monde moderne tel qu’il était? Où même étais-je prête à voir changé ce monde insouciant drastiquement?

 

Le bruit des portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrant m’obligèrent à me concentrer à nouveau sur ma mission, je détournais la tête de la vitre puis me dirigeai vers le couloir se trouvant à proximité de celui du bureau de Pierce. Je m’arrêtais dans un coin puis saisi le pistolet se trouvant dans la poche ventrale de ma veste et l’attachais à ma taille. Voyant qu’un employé se dirigeant vers moi, je fis un simple geste de la main, qui envoya un flow gris vers la personne qui semblait être un jeune homme, je fis l’action sans pour autant détaché mon regard, du couteau que j’essayais d’attaché à ma jambe. L’homme passa à côté de moi, regarda dans ma direction puis fronça des sourcils et continua sa route comme s’il ne m’avait pas vue. Je souris et relevais mon regard, j’étirai mes jambes et mes bras puis regardai l’heure sur ma montre digitale se trouvant sur mon poignet; 9:47. Je fermais les yeux, un instant puis inspirai et expirais quelquefois. Je serrai mes poings et ouvrais mes paupières.

 

Je me dirigeai vers l’ascenseur pour commencer ma mission qui, à première vue, devrait contre tout doute aider Hydra. Je m’arrêtai devant l’ascenseur puis regardais derrière moi, j’aperçus une silhouette bleutée à quelques mètres de moi, je me retournai immédiatement et appuyais sur le bouton de l’ascenseur. Je sentis la présence du Capitaine à mes côtés, mon coeur sembla accélérer, une idée effleura mon esprit, mais cela semblait impossible, je n’avais pas ressenti ce sentiment depuis plus d’une décennie. Le seul fait de penser à cela me fit me sentir extrêmement mal. J’attrapai le rebord de mon chandail instinctivement pour me calmer.  
Je l’entendis se racler la gorge et je tournais ma tête vers lui, au même moment les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent.  
-Bonjour, Molly. Arriva-t-il enfin à dire, je remarquais que son ton était plutôt calme, mais il sembla légèrement gêner en ma présence. Je lui souris, trouvant sa réaction mignonne. Nous pénétrâmes tous les deux dans l’élévateur.

-Bonjour Capitaine. J’appuyais sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et tournais ma tête dans sa direction, un bref sourire sur mes lèvres.  
-Même étage.  
-D’accord. Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la paroi vitrée de l’ascenseur, dès que les portes se refermèrent derrière nous. Comme je l’avais prévu, Steve s’approcha de moi. Je me remémorais une dernière fois la suite des évènements puis pris une grande inspiration.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé pour la mort de Fury, c’est horrible ce qui lui est arrivé. Je continuais de regardais le paysage, tout en maintenant un ton remplit de sincérité, je devais absolument amadouer le Capitaine avant que le reste de mes collègues passent à l’action.  
-Merci. Répondit-il. Je dirigeai mon regard vers Steve et lui sourit, je vis ses lèvres se retrousser en un joli petit sourire. Je croisais son regard quelques instants et remarquais que son expression semblait trahir de la sincérité et même peut-être un léger désire à mon égard. 

J’avais bien sur réalisé, il y a déjà un moment que le Capitaine semblait m’apprécier, j’avais aussi remarqué qu’il n’était pas très doué avec les femmes et qu’il semblait même assez naïf. J’arrivais facilement à savoir les émotions d’une personne surtout ceux de Steven, ils étaient pour moi un véritable livre ouvert. Mes propres sentiments étaient, quand à eux beaucoup plus difficiles à comprendre même pour moi, j’avais vécu trop de choses, trop de choses douloureuses que je n’arrivais presque plus à me faire confiance ou pire à faire confiance aux autres. Depuis les dernières décennies, le mensonge n’était plus rien de bien méchant pour moi, c’était maintenant mon quotidien.

-Um, il baissa la tête puis la releva aussitôt, si tu veux…bien sur si tu n’es pas trop occupée, nous pourrions peut-être aller prendre un café ensemble? Il me sourit et je plaçai mes mains dans mon dos.  
-Oui, pourquoi pas. Dis-je joyeusement, il sembla heureux de ma réponse, pendant une fraction de seconde, je semblai me concentrer sur lui et sur rien d’autres. Un étrange sentiment m’habitait, était se de la joie? Le monde sembla vacillé autour de moi pendant quelques instants, je réussis malgré tous à reprendre le contrôle sur mes pensés. Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent soudainement. Je me retournais vers celle-ci et me souvins immédiatement de ma mission que je semblai avoir oubliée.Quelques membres du Strike firent leurs apparitions dans l’ascenseur, incluant l’agent Rumlow, il m’adressa un regard et je baissai la tête en signe de compression. 

Ma mission venait de commencer. Je me rapprochai discrètement du Capitaine. Quelques étages plus bas, d’autres agents entrèrent dans l’élévateur. Je jetais un regard vers Steve lorsque d’autres faux membres du SHIELD firent leur apparition dans l’ascenseur, il sembla se douter de quelque chose, car il baissa, un instant, sa tête vers moi, je lui souris puis détournait mon regard rapidement, j’aperçus du coin de l’oeil, un de mes coéquipiers posé sa main sur son pistolet et notais immédiatement le mouvement de tête de Steve en direction de l’homme. Idiot, idiot! Nous aurions dû engager des soldats beaucoup plus expérimentés dans les assassinats de hauts membres militaires. Me dis-je intérieurement. Je résistais à l’envie grandissant de soupirer de frustration. Je regardais brièvement autour de moi et observais les autres soldats, il semblait tous très nerveux en présence du Capitaine. Lors d’un mouvement brusque d’un agent se trouvant à ma gauche, je perdis l’équilibre et fus repoussé vers Steve, le simple fait d’entrée en contact avec lui, fit apparaître des flashs d’images dans ma tête, je baissai mon regard vers le sol, je serrai mes poings pour garder mon sang-froid et du même fait reprendre mes esprits. Mon plan venait de changer drastiquement. Je réfléchis un instant puis décidais de passer à l’action. Je passais ma main derrière Steve, essayant d’avoir accès à son bouclier. Par inadvertance, je passais ma main légèrement sur ses fesses, je remontai ma main droite rapidement gêné par mon acte et réussi à la glisser derrière le bouclier. J’espérais qu’il n’avait pas remarqué le geste, mais dès que je dirigeai mon regard vers lui, je pus l’apercevoir essayé de retenir un sourire ou un éclat de rire, je ne sais point.

 

Je regardai autour de moi, tous les membres de l’opération semblai prêt à agir. Il ne me restait plus que quelques secondes pour mettre mon plan en action. Une seule idée traversa mon esprit, je n’avais pas d’autre option pour faire diversion, Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure puis décidais de passer à l’action. Je me déplaçais en avant de Steve et murmurai quelque «désoler» en repoussant les autres gardes, j’espérais que mon geste n’est attiré l’attention d’aucun d’eux. Je pivotais vers Steve, nous étions maintenant très proches l’un de l’autre. Il sembla extrêmement nerveux et ne semblait pas comprendre ce que j’étais en train de faire. Il me questionna du regard, je savais très bien que je nuisais à « son » plan de fuite, je l’avais bien vue dans sa mémoire. Je posai ma main gauche sur son cou et il posa son regard sur moi, il sembla complètement perdu. J’avançai mon visage près de lui.  
-Embrasse-moi, maintenant. Murmurais-je.  
-Quoi?! Il sembla soudainement mal à l’aise.

Je tournai rapidement la tête vers les autres agents qui semblaient avoir remarqué mes actions précédentes qui ne concordait point avec le plan. Je retournais ma tête vers lui et posais mes lèvres brusquement sur les siennes, il sembla surpris au début puis ensuite sembla profité du moment, . Pendant les secondes qui suivirent, je saisis le bouclier et posai ma main gauche sur son épaule, je me donnais un petit élan puis plaquais un agent en fessant une petite pirouette me permettant de donner aussi un coup de pied à un autre garde. Il tomba sur le sol et je m’élançai rapidement vers un autre agent, j’émis un grognement dû à l’effort et lui assainis un coup de bouclier. 

J’envoyais valser le bouclier contre la caméra de l’ascenseur. Je donnais plusieurs coups de poing à un autre agent, je me retournai et évitais quelques coups puis saisis mon pistolet en ralentissant le temps de quelques millièmes de seconde, je tirai sur un soldat qui tomba immédiatement sur le sol. Je vis du coin de l’oeil, Capitaine combattre et jeter au sol quelques gardes violemment. J’évitai d’autres coups et tires puis aperçu Steve se faire repousser par les agents et se faire poser au poignet un bracelet magnétique, sa main fut immédiatement attirée contre la paroi en métal de l’ascenseur. Je laissai tomber sur le sol mon pistolet puis fit un geste de la main en direction de deux gardes qui essayaient de retenir Steve, un flow gris émergea de ma main et se dirigea rapidement vers les gardes, je sélectionnais rapidement en arrêtant le temps, leurs pires souvenirs et cauchemars puis remis en marche le temps en un claquement de doigt. Les deux hommes prirent leurs têtes entre leurs mains, en même temps et tombèrent sur le sol métallique de l’ascenseur, ils gémir quelques secondes puis perdirent connaissance en s’affalèrent lourdement sur le sol. Je sentis un filet de sang coulé sur ma lèvre entrouverte, ma respiration était saccadée, je n’avais pas fait ces gestes depuis une éternité et surtout aussi rapidement.

-Attrapé ses mains! Cria Rumlow en voyant ce que j’avais fait à ses hommes. Je vis aussitôt plusieurs de ses hommes abandonnés leur combat avec Capitaine et se diriger vers moi en empoignant nerveusement un bracelet magnétique. Steve à première vue semblait tiré d’affaire et semblait avoir réussi à se délivrer de l’emprise du bracelet grâce à mon geste.

Je serais les poings et essayai d’esquiver les coups des deux soldats, je réussis à attraper mon couteau disposé sur ma jambe. Un des gardes pris rapidement l’opportunité de m’attaquer en me voyant donner des coups de couteau dans le vide, ma vue s’était embrouillée et je n’attendais qu’un cillement dans mes oreilles, l’arrêt du temps avait été un effort trop dur pour moi.Je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur au contact de la lame avec mon abdomen, Je fis un geste de la main qui leur fit perdre la mémoire temporairement, je profitais du moment pour attraper mon pistolet et tirai sur mes assaillants dès que ma vue fut de nouveau fonctionnel, un des soldats tomba sur le sol. Je tournais rapidement ma tête vers Steve pour m’assurer qu’il allait bien. Il devait absolument survivre à ce combat. Steve ne semblait pas avoir remarqué mes précédentes actions. L’autre garde profita de mon inattention pour attaquer Steven, je me précipitais vers lui, sans me préparer aux conséquences de mes actes futurs, j’enroulais un bras autour de la taille du garde et le poussais violemment vers la vitre derrière nous, j’entendis le craquement horrible de celle-ci, je sentis la panique m’envahir, je tournais la tête vers Steve et hurlais son nom, plutôt essayais de le faire. Durant les millièmes de secondes qui suivirent je réussis à empoigner solidement mon couteau et à poignarder le soldat qui lui essayait de m’installé aux poignets, un de ces sales bracelets magnétiques.  
-Tu n’es qu’un traitre-. Dis l’homme en fermant les yeux puis en se laissant tomber dans le vide. 

J’entendis au loin, la voix de Steve prononcer, en criant, mon nom plutôt mon faux nom, je réalisais donc que je ne pourrais même plus entendre quelqu’un d’autre prononcé mon nom, mon vrai nom la dernière chose qui avait résisté aux épreuves incessantes de la dernière décennie. Durant ma chute, je ne ressentis plus aucun sentiment, j’avais accompli mon devoir, j’avais protégé l’avenir. Mes paupières devinrent lourdes d’un seul coup, sûrement la cause de la douleur qui mitraillait chacun des muscles de mon pauvre corps, je me laissais donc tomber en regardant une dernière fois, ce ciel si familier et si magnifique, je fermais doucement mes paupières et ne pus apercevoir avant, qu’un reflet bleuté se diriger vers moi. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration douloureuse, l’histoire ne fessait que se répéter, la seule différence cette fois si était que je pourrais enfin trouver la paix et être soulagée de tous les fardeaux qui pesaient contre moi. Je poussais un dernier soupire puis sentit la sensation d’une vitre puis le contact brutal du sol contre moi. Chacun de mes os semblait émettre en coeur un craquement horrible. Un bruit se fit entendre proche de moi. Je n’osais point ouvrir les paupières voulant limiter la douleur. Je sentis la présence d’une personne à mes côtés.  
-Molly!Je reconnue le son de la voix de Steve qui semblait soudainement si lointain à mes oreilles.Je sentit une main se poser sur ma joue, je gémissais de douleur.  
-Non, non, pourquoi as-tu fait cela!? Il semblai complètement paniqué.  
-Laisse-moi, s’il te plaît, sauve-toi. Murmurai-je difficilement.  
-Non! Je…tu…sa voix m’implorais, il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire, je sentis soudainement ce qui sembla être un bras autour de moi.  
-Laisse-moi, Steve. Je semblai presque suffoquée en disant c’est quelques mots.

Je gémissais faiblement de douleur puis émis ce qui semblait être mon dernier souffle.  
-Non! Cria-t-il, Steve sembla sangloté et je le sentis brièvement me serrer contre lui avant de perdre connaissance.

 

Je me sentis tomber dans le néant et j’abandonnais toute chance de pouvoir survivre à cette chute. Je sentit brièvement une vague de soulagement m’envahir, j’était enfin libre. Libre.

 

Un dernière sentiment m’habitat. Quelque chose de presque indescriptible qui submergea mon être dans l’incompréhension.

 

Le désir de vivre.


	4. Partie 2: Mourrir un autre jour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mort ne semble point être intéressée par Sasha.
> 
> Malheureusement, de retour chez Hydra, elle devra affronter encore une fois un de ses anciens alliés, malgré tout réussira-t-elle a retrouve un visage familier dans cet tornade d'émotions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la deuxième partie! J’espère que vous apprécierez autant celle-ci.Cette suite vous permettra de connaître un peu plus Sasha, tout en gardant un léger mystère sur elle. J’ai bien hâte de recevoir vos commentaires sur cette partie!
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture! :)

Partie 2: Mourrir un autre jour

 

Le visage de Steve, le contact de ses bras autour de moi, la douleur vrillant chacun de mes muscles, ma chute interminable, ma mission, le chagrin dans sa voix, mon dernier souffle, le dernier battement de mon coeur affaibli par les décennies, lui… lui.

 

Un courant électrique puissant sembla traverser de part en part ma colonne vertébrale, une étincelle de vie sembla réapparaître en moi. Je sentis soudainement les battements extrêmement rapides de mon coeur puis une seconde décharge électrique parcourue tout mon corps, celle-ci sembla s’arrêter dans ma poitrine, la douleur étant insupportable, j’ouvrai mes paupières brusquement et émis un cri de douleur, ma respiration était saccadée et mon corps tous entiers était douloureux. J’essayais de me relevé, mais je semblai être retenu par quelque chose. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières pour acclimater ma vue, l’air de la pièce était frais, cet air semblait agresser mes poumons lorsque je respirai. J’essayais de me calmer, mais en vain trop d’événements s’étaient succédés beaucoup trop rapidement. Je tournais ma tête de gauche à droite, la pièce semblait regrouper plusieurs instruments médicaux et scientifiques, la salle était silencieuse à première vue, mais je réussis à percevoir quelques murmures. Je gigotais sur le siège essayant désespérément de me libérer. Un frisson parcourut subitement ma nuque. Je me sentis soudainement observée, mon rythme cardiaque augmenta immédiatement.  
-Monsieur, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, elle a été réanimée, il n’y a que quelques minutes, elle est-. J’entendis la voix d’un homme, il semblait assez nerveux. J’essayais de relever ma tête, mais quelques choses semblaient la retenir.  
-Détacher la. Le ton de la personne était sec et direct, je reconnus immédiatement cette voix. Une rage instance anima mes pensées.

Un soldat s’approcha de moi et déverrouilla les structures de métal retenant tous mon corps. Je me relevais péniblement à l’horizontale sur le siège. Plusieurs hommes étaient rassemblés autour de moi, l’homme au milieu de la salle, se retourna vers moi. Son visage était calme et sans émotion, je fixais son regard à travers les nombreuses mèches de cheveux noirs recouvrant mon visage. Le silence régnait maintenant dans la pièce, je n’entendais que le martèlement de mon coeur dans ma poitrine, une tension féroce était établie entre moi et lui. J’inspirai profondément et décidai de prendre la parole.  
-Je ne suis pas morte, désolée. Je souris légèrement puis baissais la tête, il s’approcha de moi rapidement, de toute évidence ma remarque ne lui avait pas plu. Je sentis immédiatement le contact violent de sa main sur mon visage, j’avais bien sûr prévu sa réaction, mais je ne pouvais point me rebeller, ma situation ne me le permettait point. J’étais la chose et lui était le roi. Une douleur vive anima ma joue pendant quelques minutes, je restais la tête baissée et toussotais avant de relever mon regard vers lui.  
-Tu es très chanceuse que nous ne t’ayons pas laissé là après ta chute.Il s’approcha de moi et dégagea de mon visage, avec son doigt, quelques mèches rebelles.Je le laissai faire sans émettre un son.  
-Tu sais, nous aurions pu aussi effacer ta mémoire, mais je pense, quelle t’ai plutôt précieuse. Il sourit maigrement.  
Je baissai les yeux et avalais difficilement ma salive. Il rit en voyant ma réaction.  
-Tu as été très stupide aujourd’hui et tu payeras pour ton infidélité bientôt, mais pour le moment tu as encore une mission à accomplir. Il releva ma tête du bout de son doigt et me regarda longuement semblant décrypter chacune de mes émotions, il me connaissait bien, trop bien. Sa façon de me parler semblait être celle d’un parent grondant son enfant, cela me déplaisais extrêmement. J’aperçue derrière lui, les scientifiques qui semblaient préparer quelque chose, car ils étaient tous assez agités. Ma nervosité augmenta immédiatement. Ne trouvait-il pas que j’avais assez souffert, aujourd’hui?

Il s’éloigna de moi et me regarda une dernière fois. Il sembla murmurer quelque chose à un scientifique. Celui-ci s’approcha de moi et me plaqua contre la chaise.  
-Monsieur Pierce! Dis-je presque en criant, il se retourna immédiatement surpris d’attendre à nouveau le son de ma voix.  
-Je ferais tout pour mener ma mission à bien, je reconnais les fautes que j’ai commises, je vous promets de ne plus faire fausse route et de me donner coeur et âme à ma mission. Je soupirai et relevais mon regard.  
-Hail HYDRA. Le son de ma voix semblait différent à mes oreilles, était-ce parce que j’avais prononcé ses mots immondes?

Pierce sourit glorieux de me voir si soumise.  
-Injecté lui le sérum, donner lui un somnifère puis menait la à sa cellule. Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

 

Un des scientifiques s’approcha doucement de moi, je lui tendis mon bras machinalement et sentis immédiatement le bout métallique de la seringue entré dans ma peau, je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Je sentis le sérum parcourir mes veines, un pincement douloureux me parcouru la colonne. Je grognais de douleur. Un autre scientifique s’approcha de moi, j’ouvris ma bouche aussi machinalement, il y déposa une petite pilule bleue, je l’avalais rapidement et déposée doucement ma tête sur l’appui-tête du siège puis fermai mes paupières. Je tombai rapidement endormir.

 

*******

 

Un claquement métallique, me fit sortir de mon sommeil paisible. J’ouvrir mes paupières qui étaient encore engourdis, je passais une main maladroite dans mes cheveux puis m’assis sur le rebord de mon lit, mon corps semblait savoir remis rapidement de ma dernière expérience de presque mort. Mes muscles étaient encore douloureux, mais j’arrivais à les bouger allègrement. Mon état général semblait à première vue, assez bien. Je passais un regard rapide à travers la pièce, j’étais bien dans la «chambre» que j’avais occupée durant de longues années, cette pièce complètement blanche avait toujours une ambiance aussi sinistre. La salle était sombre, mais je réussis à distinguer la silhouette des trois autres meubles qui occupaient la pièce. Mon regard fut attiré par quelques choses, je me levais et reconnu tout de suite, ma tenu d’agent d’HYDRA. J’aperçus aussi sur le sol, un plateau de nourriture composé de quelques fruits et d’une bouteille d’eau. Je souris malgré le faible contenu du plateau, surtout en entendant le bruit de mon estomac affamé. J’enfilais ma tenu complètement noir et dégustais les quelques fruits se trouvant sur le plateau, je bus la moitié de la bouteille puis utiliser une petite quantité de l’eau restante pour laver mon visage. Je replaçais mes cheveux rapidement et les laissais bougés allègrement sur mes épaules. J’attrapais la dernière pièce de ma tenu; mon masque. Celui-ci recouvrait presque la moitié de mon visage.

 

La porte de la cellule s’ouvrit violemment, je me tournais vers celle-ci et aperçut un garde, avant même qu’il ne met accorder la parole, je me dirigeais hors de la pièce. Je sentis une main agrippée mon bras gauche, cela arrêta mon élan drastiquement. Je me retournai frustré vers le garde qui me regardait passivement. Les yeux de celui-ci croisèrent, un instant ma paire d’yeux gris. Il détourna rapidement son regard et continua de regarder droit devant lui.  
-Veuillez me suivre, Agent 9. Il continua de maintenir sa prise ferme sur mon bras, je le regardai et soupirai complètement exaspérer par la situation. Pierce, croyait-il vraiment que j’avais besoin d’être surveillée à chaque minute de ma pauvre vie? J’acquiesçais puis le laissais me guider.

 

********

 

Le crissement des pneus sur le sol asphalté se fit entendre, je sortis rapidement du véhicule, ajustais ma capuche et suivis les autres gardes tous en regardant prudemment autour de moi. Les explosions et les cris fessaient déjà rage, le soldat ne laissait point une minute de repos à nos cibles. Je saisis mon pistolet dans mes mains et m’avançais vers lui. Le soldat, saisit tout en continuant de marcher un lance-grenades, j’aperçus à quelques mètres de nous, nos cibles.

Il tira sur l’homme qui semblait vouloir protéger la femme aux cheveux roux. Celui-ci fut projeté à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du boulevard. Je me préparai à tirer vers la femme, mais il arrêta mon geste. Je tournais ma tête vers lui frustré, il ne m’adressa pas un seul regard.  
-Laisse nos proies se fatiguer, il seront plus faciles à abattre. Dit-il en se remettant en marche. Je le suivis platement en tenant fermement mon arme.  
-Tu es trop patient, tu sais? Dis-je exaspérer, je soupirai en voyant qu’il ne me répondait pas. J’observais quelques secondes sa démarche assurée, sa façon d’agir ne montrait aucune pitié, aucun regret. Même si nous étions coéquipiers depuis un long moment, je n’arrivais point à comprendre ces émotions, surtout celles envers moi. Il était si distant et réserver à mon égard. Je le suivis jusqu’au rebord en brique du boulevard. Le reste des agents arrêtèrent leurs déplacements derrière nous.

-Je prends la femme, tuer l’homme. Son ton était sec et aucun des autres gardes ne pouvaient contredire son ordre. Je tournais mon regard vers lui, attendant les miennes.  
-Suit moi. Il agrippa ma taille, ce qui m’obligea à me rapprocher de lui, je fus surpris par le geste, mon coeur accéléra subitement. Le soldat sauta complètement en bas du boulevard, en me maintenant férocement près de lui, il encaissa une bonne partie du choc lors de l’impact de nos pieds sur le toit d’un véhicule. Je grognais de douleur et relevais mon regard. Il maintenu sa prise sur moi pendant encore quelques secondes. Je me mis en marche à ses côtés. Un pincement douloureux martela mon crâne, je clignais des yeux et n’y prêtai point attention. Un flash d’image flou apparu dans mon esprit, je stoppais ma marche et baissai mon regard vers le sol, j’essayai de bien interpréter ce que j’avais vu, malheureusement sans grand succès, je ne réussis qu’à retenir que de brefs détails. Le soldat se retourna rapidement vers moi. Je pus voir son questionnement malgré son masque.  
-Méfie-toi de la rousse, elle est plus dangereuse qu’elle n’en a l’aire. Je relevais la tête et me remis en marche, mais cette fois en le dépassant, je le laissai sur place sans dire un mot de plus, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu’il devait faire.

 

J’accélérais le pas et observais attentivement les lieux, ma cible n’était pas loin, je le sentais, tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Je réfléchis un instant et décidais de passer par une petite ruelle qui débouchait sur une autre rue. J’entendis les craquement rapides d’une paire de souliers, j’arrêtais de marcher et écoutais plus attentivement le son. Je saisis du bout de mes doigts une bombe fumigène, je me mis à courir vers l’homme se trouvant non loin de moi, je lançai la bombe sur le sol puis ralentit de quelques millièmes de seconde le temps, l’homme sembla réagi très lentement à ma vue. Je lui assaillis quelque coup rapide, la fumée seyant dissipée, je pus apercevoir l’homme blond plus en détail. Le temps se remit en marche, en quelques mouvements rapides, je réussis à m’éloigner de lui. Je voulus lui tirer dessus, mais en un mouvement de jambe, il me désarma facilement. Il utilisa ma perte d’équilibre pour m’assaillir un coup de son bouclier, se foutu bouclier. J’interceptais le coup en plaçant mon bras devant mon visage. La douleur se répandit tout le long de mon bras. Merde, merde et merde, que fessait-il ici?

En voyant, qu’il savait rapprocher de moi, je saisis fermement, avec ma main, son épaule et me projetait derrière lui, je lui assaillis un coup de genou violent,dans le dos, il tomba immédiatement sur le sol, je fit un rouler-boulé et me relevais, mon souffle saccadé troublait le silence, je m’approchais de lui et voulut effacer de sa mémoire ce combat, mais je me désistais au dernier moment. Je retirai mon masque et le jetais sur le sol. Il sembla se relever avec difficulté, il me regarda pendant un moment semblant perplexe.  
-Ste…Steve. Murmurais-je avec tous les peines du monde. Un chagrin immédiat tordu mes entrailles, je ne pus retenir une larme qui dégringola le long de ma joue. Je clignotais plusieurs fois des paupières pour effacer cette stupide larme, je ne devais pas montrer mes faiblesses, je me sentis immédiatement idiote en fessant ce geste. Je laissais tomber mon arme sur le sol et regardai sa réaction, je serrais les poings. Je me sentis complètement impuissante pendant un moment, je voulus me jeter dans ses bras, le savoir près de moi, pourvoir enfin lui dire tous la vérité, voilà ce que je voulais. J’avais trop menti durant les dernières années. Je décidais malgré tout de garder mon anonymat, pour son bien, pour mon bien.  
-Molly? Il me questionna du regard, il ne semblait plus comprendre ce qui se passait.

 

Je restais figée pendant un moment puis ralentis le temps et l’observais quelques secondes encore, je ravalais avec beaucoup de difficulté tous la douleur qui me rongeait intérieurement et me remit à courir. Je courus sans arrêter durant de longues minutes. J’entendis soudainement un cliquetis métallique derrière moi, je me retournais et arrêtais ma course, je sentis immédiatement le contact douloureux d’une balle dans mon bras, ceci me coupa le souffle. Je saisis une petite bombe et la lançai en direction de la silhouette floue que j’avais vue précédemment, je ne devais surtout pas avoir «sa» ici, je devais garder le contrôle sur mon esprit. Ma vision se réajusta progressivement, je fus soulagé, j’avais évité le pire. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi et vue apparaître rapidement une silhouette foncée ayant… des ailes. Je saisis mon deuxième pistolet et tirai sans arrêter sur l’homme, il évita mes tires en pirouettant dans le ciel, il fonça subitement vers moi. J’émis un cri de surprise, l’homme noir me souleva et me projeta violemment sur le sol, je me relevais péniblement et entendis le son effrayant d’un tir, je relevais mon regard et plaçai mes main brusquement devant moi, le temps ralentit et j’évitais les nombreux tires, je me remis à courir et sautais sur l’homme qui semblait paniqué, car ses yeux n’arrêtaient point de bouger. Je souris malicieusement puis plaquais ma main sur lui, il émit un cri et tomba sur le sol. Je roulais sur le côté, me relevais et me remis à courir malgré la douleur poignante de mon épaule. J’aperçu non loin de moi, une scène de combat entre ce qui, semblai être Steve et le soldat. Je sprintais vers eux et arrêtais net ma course à quelques mètres de la scène. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi et aperçus la femme aux cheveux roux appuyée contre un véhicule, elle semblait blessée.  
-Bucky?Dit Steve semblant complètement perdu et désorienté. Il semblait reconnaître le soldat. Un lien clair apparut immédiatement dans mon esprit. Steve remarqua ma présence et son regard passa rapidement de Bucky à moi. Il me regarda sans émettre un son.  
-Qui diable est Bucky? Dit-il, je remarquais qu’il avait perdu son masque. Il sembla perplexe en attendant ce nom.

 

Bucky saisit son arme rapidement et voulut tirer sur Steve.  
-Non! Criais-je avec le reste des forces qu’il me restait. Ma voix sembla se casser à mi-chemin. J’entendis le son d’un tir et me précipitais vers le soldat, je réussis, mais avec difficulté à ralentir le temps, Bucky profita de l’occasion pour jeter sur le sol une bombe fumigène. Il enroula son bras autour de moi, je posais ma main sur son torse et lui permis d’avoir la même sensation que moi. Il me rapprocha de lui et me traina complètement vers une ruelle non loin de là. Le temps se remit en marche. J’essayais péniblement de reprendre mon souffle. Je relevais mon regard vers Bucky qui m’observait, semblant perdu dans ses pensés. Sans comprendre pourquoi et sans pouvoir empêcher mon geste, je me jetais sur lui et enroulais mes bras autour de ses épaules, je le serrais frénétiquement malgré la douleur de mon bras, il ne réagit point sur le moment, mais enroula avec beaucoup de précautions son bras humain autour de moi.  
-Pourquoi, pourquoi nous? Demandais-je en nichant ma tête près de son cou, il resta de marbre comme à l’habitude. Je sentis malgré tout que quelque chose avait changé en lui, il semblait plus vulnérable soudainement.

 

-Je…je connaît cet homme, Sasha. Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, le simple fait d’entendre mon nom à nouveau sembla faire à mon coeur une pirouette dans ma poitrine. Il resserra soudainement son bras autour de moi et m’offrir pour la première fois ce qui put sembler une réelle accolade. Je gémissais de douleur, mais maintenu ma position auprès de lui. Je laissai dévaler sur mes joues un torrent de larmes de rage et de tristesse que je retenais selon moi depuis bien trop longtemps. Bucky maintenu sa prise sur moi malgré mon corps tremblant.  
-Shh, respire profondément et calme toi. Dit-il tous bas en Russe, pour me calmer, j’inspirais et expirais plusieurs fois puis me séparais doucement de lui, je relevais mon regard vers lui. Je lui souris maigrement sans quitter ces yeux bleus presque gris. Il ne quitta, lui aussi point mon regard, je l’entendis soupirer et sentis immédiatement après le contact chaud de ses lèvres. Je posais ma main sa joue et m’abandonnais quelques instants à ce baisée remplis d’amour. J’oubliai presque le monde qui nous entouraient pendant un moment. J’aimais encore cet homme, nous avions traversé trop d’épreuves ensemble que même le temps et les décennies ne pouvaient nous séparer bien longtemps. Le contact de ses lèvres m’avait terriblement manqué, son souffle chaud contre ma peau, la façon donc il prononçait mon nom, ses bras autour de moi en fait tous chez lui semblait m’avoir manquée. Il posa son bras métallique sur mon avant-bras, je gémissais de douleur. Il se s’éloigna brutalement de moi et me regarda semblant avoir repris conscience de ses actions.  
-Ce n’est pas de ta faute, ne t’inquiète pas. Dis-je avec une voix que j’espérais dès plus calme.

Il baissa son regard et mordu sa lèvre inférieure comme s’il venait de commettre une erreur.  
Je retirais ma main de sa joue et attrapais doucement sa main humaine maintenant disposé sur le côté de son corps. Il serra ma main, ce qui me rassura immédiatement pensant pendant un moment en voyant sa réaction, qu’il était redevenu le soldat sans émotion. Je l’attirai hors de la ruelle et le guidais vers un autre véhicule militaire, sans pour autant lâcher sa main.

 

********

 

Je regardai impassible, le bras de Bucky se faire réparer par de nombreux scientifiques. Debout dans un coin de la pièce, j’observais la scène sans rien dire. Le visage du soldat sembla troublé subitement, il tourna sa tête de gauche à droite puis repoussa avec son bras métallique, un scientifique. Celui-ci fut projeté à l’autre bout de la pièce. Je me précipitais vers Bucky, un garde tourna brusquement sa tête vers moi, je stoppais mon élan et regardais inquiète, sans bouger le soldat assis sur le siège. J’entendis la porte métallique de la pièce s’ouvrir, je tournais la tête et aperçu Pierce entrer dans la pièce d’un pas décidé. Il ne m’accorda pas un seul regarde et se dirigea vers Bucky.  
-Rapport de mission. Dit-il avec un ton ferme. Le soldat sembla de nouveau perdu dans ses pensés.  
-Rapport de mission. Répéta Pierce, semblant impatient.Bucky ne dit point un mot et son regard sembla rester livide.  
Pierce frappa avec sa main, le visage de Bucky. Je serrais et dé-serrais mes poings pour m’empêcher d’utiliser mes pouvoirs sur lui.  
-L’homme…l’homme sur le pont. Son regard resta livide et sans émotion, mais Pierce sembla soudainement intéressé à ses propos.  
-Je connais cet homme. Je baissai mon regard et fixais le plancher tous en essayant de rester calme. Pierce sembla parler à voix basse au soldat pendant un moment. J’avalais ma salive et continuais de donner tous mon attention aux plancher en béton de la pièce.  
-Mais,je connais cet homme. Dit-il.

 

Un cillement apparut soudainement dans mes oreilles, ce qui me fit grimacer légèrement. Ma vision commença à devenir légèrement embrouillée, j’essayais avec toutes les peines du monde de garder le contrôle sur mes pensées. Je ne réussis qu’à comprendre que quelques mots de la dernière phrase de Pierce. Je relevais mon regard et vis Bucky semblant extrêmement nerveux, de nombreux appareils furent posés sur lui. Je sentis une main ferme agripper mon bras et me tirer hors de la pièce, je tournai ma tête une dernière fois vers lui, je ne pus l’apercevoir qu’en train de gémir violemment de douleur.  
-Non! Criais-je désespérée, je poussais violemment le garde et me précipitais vers Pierce, le poing levé. Je sentis une décharge électrique traverser mon corps de part en part. J’émis un cri de douleur. Je bafouillais entre mes lèvres son nom; James. Je heurtais le sol violemment et sentis une douleur vriller mon bras blessé. Je restais immobile au centre de la pièce, sentant mon corps trembloté. Je fermais mes yeux et laissais quelques larmes de douleur couler le long de ma joue jusqu’au sol. Une deuxième décharge électrique me fit perdre connaissance.

J’espérais plus que tout qu’un jour, nous serions peut-être enfin libres.Ensemble.


	5. Partie 3: Ensemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De vieux amis oubliés referont connaissance de nouveaux, d'une façon peu anodin sur un champ de bataille,  
> Sasha devra d'ailleurs faire un choix déchirant qui déterminera et façonnera son avenir.  
> Fera-t-elle le bon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la dernière partie de mon histoire, j’espère quelle vous plaira autant que les deux autres. N’oublier pas de me donner quelques feedbacks sur l’histoire après votre lecture.
> 
>  
> 
> Voilà bonne lecture! :)

Partie 3: Ensemble

 

Perdre espoir, cela m’était arrivé trop souvent, la question est, peut-on, réellement avoir de l’espoir dans ce monde? le seul fait de respirer m’étais maintenant difficile, la froideur et l’inhumanité dans ses yeux bleus m’était bien sur familières, mais pendant un moment, l’espoir d’un avenir meilleur était apparu dans mon esprit, cela s’était passé comme dans un rêve. Malheureusement, ce rêve s’était transformé en un autre cauchemar. Il n’y a que quelques heures encore, je croyais avoir retrouvé l’homme que j’avais toujours connu, celui qui avait connu «la» moi d’avant, celui qui m’avait entraînée, celui avec qui j’avais combattu tant de batailles. L’impuissance régnant dans chacun de mes muscles douloureux, je ne pus qu’observer la scène de combat torride entre Steve et Bucky redevenu le Soldat de l’hiver. Je ne pus que crier et crier leurs noms jusqu’à n’avoir plus de souffle. J’utilisais tous la puissance qu’il me restait pour essayer à de multiples reprises de dégager la rampe de métal bloquant une de mes jambes. Le sang et le goût salé de mes larmes ne firent pas bon ménage en s’insérant dans ma bouche entrouverte.  
-Steve! Criais-je désespérément en tentant de déloger ma jambe. Je n’entendais qu’en arrière plan les bruissements de voix et de mouvements de combat. J’entendis ce qui put sembler être le bruit d’un étouffement ou d’un gémissement. J’entrepris avec tous les peines du monde de repousser la rampe de métal, mais en vain celle-ci ne voulait pas bouger. Je sanglotais étant complètement paniquée par la tournure des évènements, je regardais autour de moi rapidement, je ne m’avais jamais senti aussi désemparé, auparavant. Des bruits de bottes empressées puis le son d’une respiration saccadé ne firent qu’augmenter mon niveau de nervosité.

 

-Molly! Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de Steve semblant presque en manque d’oxygène. Sa silhouette familière à mes yeux apparut soudainement dans la fumée et le brasier ambiant.  
-Steve! Ma jambe! Ma voix faible trahit malheureusement ma panique interne. Une secousse survenue, j’émis un cri de douleur, mon corps émit quelques spams. J’implorais Steve du regard, je l’entendis grogner d’effort en dégageant la rampe de ma jambe. Je roulais sur le côté et reconnus le bruit d’un métal frappant violemment le sol. Il s’approcha de moi et m’aida à me relever.  
-Je suis…tellement désolée. Bafouillais-je en cherchant son regard.  
Il croisa mon regard quelques instants, je pus voir la tristesse et la rage dans ses yeux. J’essayais péniblement de garder mon équilibre sur mes jambes tremblantes. Il soupira et resserra sa main sur ce qui semblait être une petite carte électronique. Il me regarda une dernière fois et grimaça en voyant mon état. Steve se retourna et se remit en marche, vers je ne sais où.  
-Je n’ai jamais voulu faire cela. Dis-je en pointant du doigt brièvement tous autour de moi. Tout ce j’ai fait, c’étais pour ma soeur, Steve! Il stoppa son hélant et sembla se questionner s’il devait me répondre. J’entendis un gémissement non loin de nous. Sachant l’origine du bruit, je relevais mon regard vers Steve qui semblait être de retour sur ses gardes.  
-Je m’occupe de lui, fais ce que tu as à faire et lorsque tu auras fini ne t’occupe pas de moi, sauve-toi. Je le dépassais et sentis une main agripper mon avant-bras. Je tournais ma tête vers lui, mais cette fois en essayant de fuir son regard à tout prix.  
-Je ne te laisserais pas cette fois, je t’aime trop, peux-tu comprendre cela?! Il chercha incurablement mon regard, il dégagea sa main et sembla abandonner l’espoir de me garder près de lui. Pensait-il réellement ses mots ou n’est-ce que sous l’effet de l’angoisse et de l’adrénaline? Malgré mon désir de le suivre, je me remis en marche en boitillant vers le soldat.  
-Fais-moi une faveur, Steve, oublie-moi. Je regrettais immédiatement chacun des mots venant de débouler hors de ma bouche.  
-S’il te plaît, ne tombe pas en amour avec moi, je suis un monstre. Murmurais-je en me tournant une dernière fois vers lui. Sa silhouette disparut progressivement dans la fumée.

 

Il y a un brasier dans mon lit  
allumé par des événements que je regrette profondément  
Oh, tu m'as laissé me bruler avec la braise  
Et j'en suis a peine ressortit vivant

Oh, quoi que tu fasses  
Ne reviens pas pour moi  
Après tout, j'ai saigné pour toi  
Je peux à peine respirer

 

Je me baissai près de lui et déposais ma main délicatement sur son visage.  
-Soldat?Dis-je calmement.

Il ouvrit brusquement ces paupières, je retirais ma main de son visage. Il se releva rapidement. Je me redressais et le vis saisir rapidement son arme et le pointer sur le capitaine se trouvant à plusieurs mètres de nous.

 

-Non! Je me jetais sur lui, il perdit son équilibre et ceci permis à Steve d’insérer la carte dans je ne sais quoi. Le soldat grogna de frustration et me repoussa, je cherchais son regard, mais ne tombai que sur une pupille complètement vide d’émotion.  
-James, arrête! J’essayais péniblement de garder mon équilibre avec ma vue embrouillée ainsi qu’avec mon corps fatigué et blessé, je ne pouvais absolument pas le battre, mais je savais plus que tout que je devais faire quelque chose. L’héliport sembla changer de direction drastiquement. Je restais figée sur place quelques instants, essayant de reprendre mes esprits lorsque je vis le monde autour de moi se mettre à tournoyer. Je secouais frénétiquement ma tête et relevais mon regard vers James qui semblait avoir retrouvé son équilibre.

 

Il mit en vise Steve et n’hésita pas cette fois, j’entendis immédiatement le cri de douleur de celui-ci. Sans réfléchir et malgré la douleur, je me précipitais vers lui et essayais de… de l’arrêter. Je remarquais soudainement, l’héliport qui semblait émettre des sons de tires, une explosion survenue et celui-ci tangua dangereusement du côté droit. Bucky évita tous mes coups désespérés, je voulais l’arrêter, je voulais… Je sentis soudainement le contact froid d’une lame sur ma peau. Je perdis mon équilibre et reculais de quelques pas. Je pressentis le coup de poing métallique sur ma mâchoire, mais, ne pus l’éviter. J’émis un cri de douleur et voulus utiliser mes pouvoirs sur lui pour l’arrêter, mais il saisit mon bras brusquement. Un filais de sang dégoulina hors de ma bouche. Il me regarda furieux par mes précédentes actions.

 

-Steve, Sauve toi! Criais-je en utilisant mes dernières forces. Le soldat m’assaillit, quelques autres coups violents, je plaçai désespérément mes bras devant mon visage et essayais d’encaisser quelques coups. Un de ses poings heurta violemment mon abdomen, ce qui fit courber légèrement mon corps, il profita de l’occasion pour me projeter aisément sur le sol. Je toussotais et relevais mon regard vers James. Je me redressais sur mes bras tremblants et aperçus étant mi-éveillée brièvement la silhouette de Steve percuter brutalement le sol, il sembla recevoir de nombreux coups au visage, Steve ne sembla cependant pas répliquer, avait-il abandonné ce combat? 

 

Je murmurais faiblement leurs noms. Je réfléchis rapidement, mes pouvoirs ne m’étaient d’aucune utilité et même si je les utilisai mon état physique ne me permettrais point de faire quelque chose de concret. Une explosion survenue puis un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Je paniquais intérieurement, mais essayais de garder tout de même mon calme. Je me relevais péniblement et presser ma main sur ma blessure qui semblait saigner abondamment. J’avançai prudemment vers eux en boitillant et en essayant de garder mon équilibre malgré l’inclinaison de l’héliport. 

 

Je murmurais son nom complètement désappointée essayant de lui faire reprendre sa raison, Steve lui murmura quelque chose ce qui sembla arrêter le soldat. Je n’étais plus qu’à quelques centimètres d’eux quand soudainement un craquement provenant de la structure de l’héliport se fit entendre, la suite des événements sembla se passer au ralentit sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Ma dernière action fut de crier désespérément, le nom du Capitaine comme si cela pouvait tous arranger. Dans la panique ambiante, je sentis une main agripper violemment ma taille. Étant présente que par moments, je ne pus apercevoir qu’avec ma vision embrouillée qu’une partit de mon corps ballotant dans le vide ainsi qu’un visage familier qui semblait me murmurer de retenir mon souffle. 

 

Le contact froid de l’eau me fit reprendre conscience. J’ouvris brutalement mes paupière et aperçus de nombreux débris gisant dans l’eau, je remontais précipitamment vers la surface. Je cherchais mon air durant de ce qui put sembler être les plus longues secondes de toute ma vie. Je regardais paniquée autour de moi le décor digne d’une scène post-apocalyptique. La seule chose que je pus comprendre à ce moment fut le fait que le monde ne serait plus jamais identique après cette journée.

 

Je nageais à travers les nombreux débris jusqu’à la rive.Je regardais en direction de la surface d’eau cherchant la présence d’un autre être humain, l’inquiétude monta progressivement en moi. J’aperçue soudainement une silhouette sortir hors de l’eau semblant trainer quelque chose. Je restais sans bouger sur la rive observant James tirer sans difficulté hors de l’eau le corps de Steve qui semblai à première vue inerte. Je ne savais point quoi faire, devais-je rester auprès de Steve ou devais-je suivre Bucky? Je m’approchais de quelques pas en chancelant. J’ouvrai la bouche, mais je n’arrivais point à articuler un seul mot. Je regardais, un instant Steve qui semblait toujours inconscient, je fus immédiatement soulagée en voyant son ventre se soulever au grès de sa respiration. James se dirigea vers moi, je le regardais passive ayant peur de voir quel serait la personne présente dans son esprit. Sans un seul mot, il m’entoura de son bras et m’invita à le suivre, je le regardais longuement dans les yeux et pus reconnaître dans son regard, la véritable personne qu'il était et qu’il devait être. Nous quittâmes la rive et nous nous dirigeant vers se qui put sembler à mon avis à un avenir meilleur. Un avenir où nous serions, ensemble.


	6. Épilogue; Sain et Sauf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Épilogue de la série Emissary .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un petit bonus pour mes lectures, j’espère que vous apprécierez cet épilogue!
> 
> Voilà, n’oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires sur le texte.
> 
> Merci et plus important encore…
> 
> Bonne lecture! :)

Épilogue: Sain et Sauf

 

Plusieurs semaines savaient déjà écoulées depuis la chute du SHIELD, je ne m’étais point encore remis de cette expérience traumatisante. J’essayais malgré tout de passer à autre chose, malheureusement mon passé semblait toujours me rattraper, les souvenirs et les visions étaient de plus en plus fréquents et violents. J’avais cependant une aide précieuse; Bucky. Nous nous étions installés dans mon vieil appartement malgré le danger permanent qu’HYDRA nous retrouvent. James était malheureusement toujours aussi méfiant à mon égard, mais il semblait malgré tout me reconnaître. J’essayais de l’aider, malgré la peur et la douleur régnant dans mes entrailles. La solitude était quelque chose qui semblait hanter mes rêves depuis un moment, était se un signe? Malheureusement, j’avais réussi à trouver l’amour où il n’était pas supposé être, même si cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de sens pour aucun de nous deux, nous nous aimions, enfin j’espérais… Je n’arrêtais point de me culpabiliser au sujet de Steve, je n’aurai jamais dû lui mentir, tout ce qui lui était arrivé… j’aurais dû le prévoir, le protéger, l’éloigner de moi bien avant. J’ai un devoir envers Steve, je le sais, je le savais, je l’ai vu.

 

J’ajustais rapidement mon capuchon pour que celle-ci me couvre bien le visage. Je parcourus quelques couloirs de l’hôpital puis décidai d’utiliser la mémoire d’une infirmière passant près de moi, je touchais du bout du doigt le bras dénudé de la femme sans qu’elle ne sans aperçoive. Un aura grisâtre sembla entourer mon doigt pendant quelques secondes puis un rayon d’images diverses apparu dans mon esprit, je les inspectais toutes rapidement puis tombais enfin sur une image intéressante. Je souris étant contente du succès de ma tentative. J’accélérais le pas et cherchais du regard le numéro de porte de la chambre. 321, 322, 324… 326 Bingo! Je projetais sur les deux gardes se trouvant sur chacun des coins de la porte, un faible flow gris. Je tournais prudemment la poignée de porte tous en gardant un oeil sur les gardes se trouvant à quelques centimètres de moi. J’entrais doucement dans la chambre puis refermais la porte. J’observais quelques instants la pièce blanche. Cette salle était une chambre typique d’hôpital composée d’objets médicaux, d’un lit, de chaises et de quelques fenêtres. Mon regard nerveux arrêta immédiatement sur la silhouette familière assoupie sous quelques draps blancs. Je souris maigrement puis me dirigeai sans faire de bruit vers lui. Je m’assis sur le rebord du lit puis observais quelques instants, par la fenêtre, la noirceur de la nuit. J’avais pris beaucoup de risques en venant ici, si quelqu’un s’apercevait de ma présence…Je ne sais point ce qui arriverait réellement, je n’avais seulement qu’une intuition; je ne sortirais point d’ici vivante si cela arrivait. Cela ne m’importait point, la seule raison de ma venue était lui, seulement lui. Je voulais m’assurais après tout c’est événements qu’il allait bien, qu’il était sain et sauf. Je poussais quelques mèches rebelles dernière mon oreille puis observais attentivement son visage paisible. J’attrapais doucement sa main posée sur son torse et la serrais légèrement. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il ouvrit doucement ses paupières et je pus enfin apercevoir ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il sembla étrangement calme en ma présence. Steve serra frénétiquement ma main lorsque son regard sembla se poser sur mes yeux gris. De nombreuses émotions différentes semblèrent traverser son regard. Je n’avais point pensé à sa réaction, serait-il heureux de me voir? Il sembla vouloir retenir un sanglot, mais ne put l’empêcher. 

 

-Shh, tout va bien. Murmurais-je calmement en sentant ses bras s’enrouler rapidement autour de moi. Je passais une main délicate dans son dos et le serrais contre moi.  
-Je… je ne pensais plus jamais te revoir. Bafouilla-t-il en nichant sa tête près de mon cou.  
-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser quand tu me dois encore un café. Dis-je en essayant de conserver un ton joyeux. Il rit légèrement avant de soupirer dans mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner. Il repoussa mon capuchon et se sépara de quelques centimètres de moi. Steve sembla m’observer quelques secondes, je passais une main dans ses cheveux blonds.  
-Je-. J’hésitais un moment puis relevais mon regard vers lui. Je m’appelle Sasha.Sasha Alyona Arch. Je lui souris timidement.  
Un large sourire arpenta immédiatement son visage puis il me tendit son autre main.  
-Steven Grant Rogers. Je secouais frénétiquement sa main et souris comme je ne l’avais point fait depuis si longtemps.

 

Nous passâmes l’heure suivante à parler, en fait à faire connaissance à nouveau. Je lui racontais quelques brefs instants de mon passé, ma soeur, la source de mon don, ma vie avant HYDRA ainsi que d’autres détails très peu importantes, à mon avis. Je conservais malgré tout un léger teint de mystère sur mon passé et ma vie. Mystérieusement, il ne sembla point se lasser de converser avec moi. Il conserva en permanence un sourire sur son visage et un regard attentionné pendant notre longue discussion. J’appris de nombreuses choses sur lui, il semblait tellement joyeux en me racontant son passé. Je l’écoutais attentivement tous en jetant de nombreux coups d’oeil sur l’horloge de la pièce. J’essayais de profiter au maximum de chaque petite minute passée avec lui. Notre avenir ne se déroulerait sûrement pas ensemble, malheureusement. 

 

Je jouais distraitement avec sa main tout en conservant ma tête sur son torse. J’écoutais sa respiration régulière attendant patiemment qu’il s’endorme. Steve m’avait supplié de rester avec lui encore quelques heures, j’avais accepté malgré le risque que cela représentait. Sa tête tomba mollement sur le côté. Je restais encore quelques instants immobiles sur son torse. J’abandonnais sa main et me redressais doucement sur le lit. J’observais son visage endormi quelques secondes puis détachais de mon cou le collier que je portais. Je serrais une dernière fois, le métal froid du pendentif en forme de rose des vents puis le déposais sous sa main. Malgré l’importance de ce collier, je savais qu’il lui serait plus utile qu’à moi. Je me relevais puis m’avançais une dernière fois près de lui, je déposais sur son front un baisé puis déplaçais mon visage vers son oreille.  
-хорошо спать, мой герой. Murmurais-je 

 

Je regardais son visage serein puis me retournais. Je quittais la pièce tout en ralentissant le temps et disparu comme si cette nuit n’avait jamais eu lieu.

 

*********

 

***Steve***

 

En ouvrant mes paupières, j’espère plus que tout la voir à mes côtés, j’espérais que cette nuit ne se termine jamais. Malheureusement, elle n’était point là. Je renfrognais mon chagrin et me redressais sur mon lit. Je sentis soudainement le contact froid d’un métal sur ma main. Je baissai mon regard et apercevais un collier argenté. Je souris immédiatement et observais de plus près le pendentif en forme de rose des vent. Je le serrais dans ma main, tous en repensant à Sasha. Cette femme m’avait protégé de nombreuses fois et plus je pensais à elle, plus celle-ci semblait importante à mes yeux. Je voulais la protéger et lui offrir un avenir meilleur, elle méritait d’être en paix et de se sentir en sécurité. Je réalisais bien vite que mon amour, pour elle était impossible et inconcevable. Je ne savais point pourquoi ou comment j’avais réussi à tous lui pardonner d’un seul coup peut-être étais ce en voyant toute la souffrance qu’elle avait dû endurer ou peut-être étais se à cause de Bucky? Tout ce qui était arrivé lors des dernières semaines semblait encore irréel pour moi. HYDRA,Bucky, Sasha, le SHIELD, tout cela semblait incompréhensible, tous en étant parfaitement clairs. Je secouais ma tête essayant de reprendre mes esprits puis serrais contre moi le collier. Je soupirais et regardais par la fenêtre me demandant si je pourrais un jour le revoir, la revoir. Seul le futur pourra me révéler si mes rêves et espoirs ne sont pas impossibles pour ce monde 

 

La seule chose que je puisse dire est; nous verrons. 

 

 

Le passé n'est rien dans la vie, Et le présent est moins encore ; C'est à l'avenir qu'on se fie Pour donner joie et trésor. Tout mortel dans ses yeux devance Cet avenir où nous courrons ; Le bonheur est espérance ; On vit, en disant : nous verrons.

-Chateaubriand 

 

Traduction: 

хорошо спать, мой герой : dort bien, mon héro.

*** Tome 2 disponible ( E M I S S A R Y [Tome 2: Powerless] ) sur AOFO et Wattpad ( Psyche_XII ) *****


End file.
